Legends of the Lost Tribes Wiki
Welcome to the Legends of the Lost Tribes Wiki - **Under Construction** Everything you could want to know about the Lost Tribes - characters, history and forgotten lore. About the Series The Legends of the Lost Tribes is a series of four books by author Kitty Lewis. It is set mostly in the southern continent of the world Drenius. The tale begins in The Colourless, set some 150 years after the tribes united under the rule of the mighty Chief Morendir of the Manak tribe. Over those 150 years, the People of the United Tribes have been confined to their own lands, discouraged from exploring by their temples. When Kandrina, a young scholar, and her teacher Remlik defy the priests and their teachings, the People's small world is blown wide open by the discoveries they make. Old prejudices are cast aside, and new friendships are formed with once estranged races. In Beyond the Serpent Hills, the tribes come under attack from predatory creatures known as nayrim, and the stress of the situation exacerbates tensions between Chief Jindar and his children, the Vice-Chiefs of the towns. While the People's lands are in danger, a small group of scholars and mages travel northwards across the range of hills known as the Serpent Hills, searching for a near-mythical race of lizard people called the Li Buqu. They discover the lizard men are xenophobic and warlike, constantly fighting among themselves for dominance and enslaving all those they see as lesser races; the one species they have not attempted to conquer is the nayrim, with whom they share distant kinship. When the Chief's oldest son loses his temper and attacks a nayrim burrow, the Li Buqu begin a war on the People that they are confident of winning easily. The adventure continues in Devil's Moon, with the aftermath of the Lizard War leaving the tribes in disarray, and the Chief's mantle in dispute. Amidst the political turmoil, many of the People have become curious about the absent gods, and the ways of the old tribes before the uniting. Several scholars are also researching the old explorers' journals in an attempt to find out what other races, and possible threats, could be waiting outside the tribal lands. The most intriguing and mysterious area is the Great Forest of the West, which only the bravest men have ventured into, and only one has ever returned from. Very little is known of the Forest, and after studying what few facts they can find, Remlik and Kandrina decide the time is right for another exploration. When Kandrina and Remlik fail to return from the Forest, little sister Enkarini decides to use her newly-discovered talent for Wyld Magic to find them and bring them back home. She gains access to the legendary Inner Library of the knowledge temple, and researches long forgotten spells in hopes of finding a way to rescue her sister. With help from both old and new friends, she discovers a spell that might be able to save Kandrina, but another mystery is revealed as they search. As they delve deeper into the People's forgotten history, they uncover a secret the temple has kept hidden for centuries. Meanwhile, the tribes are struggling to cope with the slow process of reforming the long-standing union, and there are rumours circulating about revived cults that follow long-abandoned gods. The Chief's husband is chasing down every whispered rumour on the streets, but he may already be too late to stop the rise of chaos. Wiki Contents Characters Click the link below for the Category page, listing every character here would take too long! Category:Characters Places * Drenius * Slokos ** People's lands ** Li Buqu lands ** Dwarf lands ** Serpent Hills ** Forest of the West ** Endless Desert ** Grey Peaks ** Lost Lands * Trizes ** Oakshire ** Aglendale ** Dragon's Teeth ** Diamond City ** Snowy Wastes ** Great Northern Mountains ** Glistering Forest * Eastern Islands ** Marali ** Natabi ** Nakata Tribes * Manak * Tewen * Astator * Entamar * Akram * Bewein * Pokole * Wirba History, Mythology & Lore * Tribal Union * The Firsts * Religion * Lizard War * Mage Exodus Races * Humans * The Colourless * Dwarves * Elves * Li Buqu * Diyrae * Dragons * Ka'nar Recent Changes Category:Browse